Lo que (tal vez) estamos haciendo
by MoonyStark
Summary: Kimishita y Ooshiba tienen que compartir habitación durante el campamento. Ninguno de los dos quiere. No es nada nuevo que empiecen a pelear. Lo inesperado es cómo acaba dicha pelea.


_Descubrí que Fanfiction había incluído_ **DAYS** _en su catálogo hace dos o tres días y fui inmensamente feliz, porque tengo un par de one-shots escritos desde hace meses y no podía publicarlos y ahora puedo._

 _Como ya sabéis, los personajes de_ DAYS _no me pertenecen y todas esas cosas de copyright._

 _Mil gracias a **Jeannette** por betearme este fic (y los próximos que verán la luz), porque necesitaba ese pequeño empujón para volver a publicar._

* * *

 **Lo que (tal vez) estamos haciendo**

—Kimishita y Ooshiba.

El entrenador siguió repartiendo las habitaciones para el campamento sin hacer caso de la situación que acababa de provocar. Mientras emparejaba a Haibara con Mizuki y a Kazama con Tsukamoto, Usui se echó hacia atrás para evitar que Kimishita siguiese su curso natural y se abalanzase contra Ooshiba. Bastó una ligera sonrisa para que ambos cesasen en su intento, girándose hacia lados contrarios con evidente enfado. Usui suspiró, mirando a su entrenador. El 90% del tiempo creía que no era tan despistado como parecía, que sólo lo fingía para crear situaciones en beneficio del equipo, pero durante un pequeño 10% solía pensar que era realmente denso.

—Eh, tú. —A nadie le sorprendió que Kimishita fuese el primero en hablar nada más salir de la sala de club, con las manos en los bolsillos y una mueca desagradable—. No se te ocurra molestarme.

—¿¡AH!? —Sería mucho pedir que Ooshiba se quedase callado ante la provocación. Usui fue a detenerlos, pero la mano de Mizuki en el hombro se lo impidió—. ¿¡Quién molesta a quién!?

La fuerza de la costumbre se encargó de que el resto del equipo abandonase el lugar sin mayores preocupaciones. Era pan de cada día, ese tipo de cosas que, además, si desaparecieran echarías de menos. Dejaron atrás los gritos de sus dos compañeros entre comentarios y risas sobre las no tan acertadas decisiones del entrenador a la hora de asignar las habitaciones.

A pesar de todo (de las miradas iracundas, los gritos que no podían evitar aunque el entrenador los había mandado callar, los golpes cuando se pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando), Kimishita y Ooshiba se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el autobús y sólo entonces, para sorpresa de sus compañeros, parecieron calmarse un poco. Kimishita se quedó dormido poco después, aunque por suerte para su dignidad su cabeza acabó reposando en el cristal.

Llegaron al campamento rozando la hora de cenar, con un hambre que competiría perfectamente con más de un país tercermundista y energías renovadas tras el tranquilo viaje. Kimishita y Ooshiba sólo necesitaron ir a sacar sus maletas para empezar a pelearse de nuevo, siendo ignorados reiteradamente por el resto del equipo. Llegaron tarde a cenar, quedaba menos comida entre la que escoger y ello provocó una nueva discusión.

Su habitación estaba entre la de Mizuki y Haibara y la que Usui compartía con Inohara. Usui estaba sacando su futon del armario cuando escucharon el primer golpe. Rio por lo bajo.

—Va a ser una noche larga.

Inohara respondió con un sonido gutural como afirmación. Sacó su futón también y lo estiró perpendicular al de Usui. Era relativamente pronto y al día siguiente aún no tenían partido de práctica, pero el entrenador los había mandado a descansar, prometiéndoles con una cara con la que costaba tomárselo en serio un entrenamiento duro por la mañana. Por suerte las paredes no eran de papel y los que debían ser unos estruendosos gritos llegaban bastante amortiguados.

Al otro lado de la pared, sin importarles si sus _senpais_ estaban perdiendo la paciencia por su culpa, Kimishita y Ooshiba habían terminado de lanzarse todas las almohadas que había en el armario y empezaban a cerrar sus maletas para utilizarlas como arma arrojadiza, pero sin que se cayese nada de lo que había dentro.

—¡Tu futón está muy cerca! —gritó Kimishita con la maleta sobre su cabeza.

—¡No hay más espacio!

Como para demostrarle que se equivocaba, Kimishita (con la maleta a cuestas y todo) pateó el futón de Ooshiba hasta dejarlo pegado a la ventana. También le dio una patada a una de las almohadas que le habían caído en la batalla anterior, dejándola encima.

—¿¡Pretendes que me congele, gilipollas!? ¡Y aparta tus asquerosos pies de ahí!

—¿¡A quién llamas tú gilipollas, pedazo de anormal!?

Tiraron las maletas a sus espaldas y se enzarzaron en una pelea de manos y pies. La primera patada de Kimishita alcanzó a Ooshiba en la nuca y lo derribó hacia su futón (helado por estar al lado de la ventana), pero enganchó a Kimishita de la camiseta y lo tiró con él. Su puño no consiguió golpear la cara de su compañero y se estrelló en la almohada, y empezaron a dar vueltas el uno sobre el otro. Media hora después no podían respirar bien, y Ooshiba empezaba a notar su falta de resistencia.

—Je —Kimishita sonrió cuando consiguió inmovilizarlo contra el futón—, aguantas menos que jugando al fútbol.

—Sigo teniendo más fuerza —replicó Ooshiba, dándole un cabezazo en la frente.

El golpe desestabilizó a Kimishita lo suficiente para que Ooshiba pudiera intercambiar posiciones y ser él quien pudiera aprisionar a Atsushi contra el futón. Le quedaba poca energía, pero el propio peso de su cuerpo era suficiente para que Kimishita no pudiera moverse, por lo que sonrió, apoyando el rostro en una de sus manos.

—Gané —dijo con altanería.

—Y una mierda —gruñó Atsushi.

Su siguiente táctica —visto que no podía moverse con libertad— consistió en dar patadas totalmente a ciegas a ver si acertaba en algún punto clave de Kiichi (si podían ser los huevos, mejor). Tampoco es que en su posición y con lo que ya se había movido tuviese demasiada fuerza, pero Kimishita sabía (no por experiencia, ni mucho menos) que un ligero golpe donde no debía haría gritar de dolor a su compañero.

—¿¡Dónde cojones estás tocando!?

Kimishita volvió a mirar a Kiichi a los ojos (porque estaba demasiado concentrado en dar patadas como para hacerlo antes). Tenía las mejillas rojas por el esfuerzo y estaba jadeante, nada nuevo. Él mismo estaba en su esa situación después de la batalla campal que habían tenido, pero lo que llamó su atención (y tuvo que concentrarse para notarlo) fue un bulto hasta hace unos segundos inexistente en los pantalones de Ooshiba que rozaba de manera insistente contra una de sus piernas.

La reacción instintiva de Atsushi fue soltar una carcajada que levantó miradas sorprendidas de aquellos que intentaban dormir en las habitaciones colindantes.

—¡Te has puesto duro, Kiichi! —gritó entre carcajadas.

—¡Cállate!

Ooshiba no iba a negar lo que ya era evidente, así que se limitó a quitarle la almohada de debajo de la cabeza (haciendo que Kimishita se diese un golpe en la nuca que no paró su risa) y se la estampó en la cara hasta que la falta de aire hizo que las carcajadas se convirtiesen en una tos irregular en busca de oxígeno. Cuando Atsushi consiguió quitarse la almohada de la cara, Kiichi ya estaba en el otro futon, tapado hasta la cabeza.

—Oye, ese es mi futon.

—Que te den.

Quizás se sintió un poco mal por haberse reído de su compañero de esa forma. Se levantó, estiró los brazos y caminó hasta quedarse al lado de Ooshiba. Con la punta del pie le meció la cabeza para que supiese que estaba allí.

—Eh…

—Tus pies apestan.

Como respuesta, Kimishita torció el gesto y metió el pie dentro de la manta, acercándolo a la nariz de Ooshiba. Kiichi le dio un golpe en la pierna antes de asomar la cabeza y mirarlo con odio.

—Sigue siendo mi futón.

—Te jodes.

Y dando el tema por zanjado, Ooshiba se dio la vuelta bajo la manta y volvió a cubrirse hasta el pelo. No le importó que Atsushi le gritase y le pisotease la cara con sus pies (que realmente apestaban), se quedó quieto tanto rato que al final Kimishita pensó que realmente se había dormido, pese a lo imposible que pareciese.

—Sigue siendo mi futón —repitió.

Por el mero placer de molestar a Ooshiba lo máximo posible, Kimishita levantó la manta y se metió dentro del futón. Era demasiado pequeño para albergarlos a ambos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta de Kiichi era _gigantesco_. El edredón no llegaba a taparlos a ambos (y Atsushi estuvo a punto de darse por vencido porque tenía la barriga helada), pero su orgullo era más fuerte que la preocupación por su propia salud y allí se quedó, con las manos sobre el abdomen intentando darse calor.

Ooshiba no se movió, como si realmente estuviese dormido. Kimishita no era capaz de cerrar los ojos e intentar dormir con tranquilidad, cosa que por otra parte parecía bastante _obvia_ cuando decidió meterse en aquél futón. Su intención había sido echar a Kiichi a base de molestar, pero el muy cabrón no parecía darse por enterado. Tras unos minutos comenzó a notar cada zona de su cuerpo que rozaba con la de Ooshiba y la incomodidad del ambiente.

Encogerse sobre sí mismo sólo hizo evidente la erección que tenía entre las piernas.

—¿Qué cojones…?

Con el rostro enrojecido miró sobre su hombro para comprobar que Ooshiba seguía sin moverse. Entre su dignidad y su orgullo prefería renunciar a lo segundo, así que se levantaría despacio y se iría al otro futón y esperaría a que _aquello_ se calmase. Menudo momento para tener una erección espontánea.

Estaba deslizándose de debajo de la manta cuando su compañero empezó a moverse y se giró. Kimishita miró con horror hacia atrás, pero sorpresa fue comprobar que Kiichi, en efecto, estaba completamente dormido, con la boca entreabierta, un hilillo de saliva desprendiéndose por el mentón y los ojos cerrados. Así que o era muy buen actor (cosa que Atsushi dudaba porque era demasiado tonto para ello) o realmente se había sobado en aquella situación. Kimishita soltó un gruñido molesto, porque él también querría poder dormir a pierna suelta, pero en cambio tenía algo más complicado que atender.

—Cuando por fin te callas vas y te mueves —escuchó murmullar a Kiichi a sus espaldas cuando ya estaba de pie.

—Duérmete otra vez —gruñó, rodeándolo para irse al otro futón.

—Hace frío —fue todo lo que respondió Ooshiba, tumbándose boca arriba y siguiéndolo con la mirada. De repente rio—. ¡Atsushi! No me digas que tú también.

—Cállate.

—Supongo que iré primero al baño.

—No vas a tocarte conmigo aquí —dijo Kimishita, más como un deseo de afirmación que como una orden. ¿Quién cojones hacía algo así?

—Puedes intentar dormirte mientras tanto —canturreó Ooshiba.

Atsushi giró sobre sus talones antes de llegar al futon e interceptó a Kiichi, que ya se dirigía al baño. Lo cogió del pelo y lo arrastró hacia atrás. Ooshiba trató de clavarse en el suelo, pero luchar contra Kimishita enfadado estando recién despierto (dormía muy profundamente a pesar de ser durante poco rato) era imposible. Sintió el choque de su espalda contra la pared y el sonido del golpe le retumbó en sus oídos ligeramente taponados.

—¡No seas guarro!

—¡Ah, claro, como si tú no lo hicieses!

Y empezaron los golpes de nuevo. Los puñetazos y las patadas habían perdido la fuerza de la vez anterior, por lo que comenzaron a empujarse, intentar darse cabezazos y tirarse del pelo. Acabaron enzarzados de rodillas sobre el futón otra vez, con las manos entrelazadas e intentando tumbar al otro. Gruñían como si así fuesen capaces de ejercer más fuerza y sus respiraciones estaban disparadas. Ninguno de los dos parecía acordarse de que seguían con un problema ahí abajo.

Al final los brazos de Kimishita cedieron al peso de Ooshiba sobre ellos y cayó en perpendicular sobre el futón, quitándole el punto de apoyo a Kiichi, que se precipitó sobre él. Atsushi gimió de dolor cuando todo aquél peso le cayó sobre el pecho y tosió, buscando el aire que le faltaba. Intentó levantar a Ooshiba empujándolo por los hombros hasta que él mismo se apoyó en los codos y se alzó.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con las mejillas arreboladas y la boca entreabierta, tratando de volver a respirar con normalidad sin conseguirlo. El ambiente se tornó denso a su alrededor, coger aire se hizo aún más difícil y una especie de electricidad que había salido de ninguna parte instó a Atsushi a elevarse sobre sus codos. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sentía la respiración de Kiichi sobre su boca, cada vez que inspiraba su pecho rozaba el del otro, pero no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos negros.

Hasta que un pequeño movimiento hizo que su _problemilla_ rozase una zona de Ooshiba que no quería pensar que era _eso_ pero que sabía perfectamente que sí. Ese mínimo contacto fue suficiente para que su cerebro despertase de la especie de hipnosis en la que había sido inducido y empezase a removerse, intentando quitarse a Ooshiba de encima sin mucho resultado.

—¡Para de moverte!

—¡Quita de encima, coño!

Kiichi se dio cuenta de que no era el único confuso con la situación, ni el único que quería terminar con ella y no sabía cómo. Todo sería más fácil si Kimishita se estuviese quieto, pero el lío de piernas y brazos terminó por incluir también el edredón en el conjunto y acabaron aún más enredados que antes, tumbados en diagonal en el futón y con la manta entre sus piernas.

Estaban exactamente en la misma situación que hacía un minuto, demasiado cerca como para que no resultase extraño pero también lo suficiente como para que mirar en los ojos del otro hiciese imposible que se alejasen. Por primera vez Ooshiba se fijó en el color de los ojos de Kimishita (porque siempre estaban muy por debajo de su rango de visión como para mirarlos). Eran muy claros, de un gris que resaltaba contra su pelo negro. Kiichi no sabía qué tenían que le hacían querer acercase a Atsushi.

Y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca, Kimishita se encargó de romper la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos. Sus labios chocaron, y en un primer momento ambos se quedaron sin saber qué hacer. Todo era extraño; el roce que antes los había hecho revolverse para separarse ahora no resultaba desagradable, y la sensación de la boca contraria los hizo jadear de algo que distaba mucho de ser cansancio. Ooshiba sintió una mano en su cuello que lo hizo apretarse más contra Atsushi y su boca se abrió para recibir la lengua de su compañero.

Kimishita tenía experiencia, eso era obvio. Él, por su parte, sólo había besado a aquella niña cuando iba a primaria con la que dijo estar saliendo durante un mes, antes de cansarse de ella. No sabía dónde colocar las manos ni cómo mover sus labios, pero no importaba mucho porque Atsushi llevaba el ritmo de todo aquello que, además, todavía no parecía que estuviese sucediendo de verdad. Kiichi no quería pararse a pensar que estaba besándose con su eterno enemigo que, además, era un hombre.

Así que se dejó llevar. Imitó como pudo los movimientos de la boca contraria, tocó como Kimishita lo estaba tocando a él. Sentía un cosquilleo agradable en la punta de sus dedos cada vez que rozaba la piel por debajo de la camiseta del pijama de Atsushi y éste se estremecía ante el contacto. Quería decir algo, pero sentía que rompería el ambiente.

—Cállate —se adelantó Kimishita.

—No he dicho nada —jadeó como pudo.

El momento en que sus camisetas desaparecieron el frío les golpeó de lleno. A tientas, sin despegarse de los labios de Kiichi, Kimishita buscó el edredón y lo echó por encima de ambos. Acostados de lado como habían acabado sus erecciones eran menos evidentes al roce, pero esa vez a ninguno se les había olvidado que estaban allí.

Primero el roce fue con las rodillas. Entrelazaron sus piernas, rozándose por encima de la tela y sacando pequeños jadeos, tratando de negarse a sí mismos que querían que aquello llegase a más. Atsushi se retiró unos centímetros, aún con su rodilla rozando la erección contraria. Ooshiba fue capaz de ver sus intenciones antes de que hiciese nada y lo cogió del cuello, volviendo a besarlo a la fuerza para evitar que se alejase. Atsushi ofreció una pobre resistencia antes de corresponder al contacto de nuevo, y Kiichi aprovechó ese momento para hacer lo que ninguno se había atrevido todavía.

Tironeó de los pantalones de Atsushi hasta que se le quedaron por las rodillas. Tan sólo por dejarlo en las mismas condiciones (porque él no iba a ser el único _expuesto_ ), Kimishita bajó también los de Kiichi y el movimiento de sus piernas se encargó de quitarlos del todo. El primer roce de sus erecciones desnudas los hizo jadear hasta el punto de tener que separarse. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, por primera vez desde que había empezado todo aquello, y ambos los cerraron a la vez, besándose, prefiriendo no pensar.

Les estaba gustando demasiado como para parar en ese momento.

Kiichi deslizó una mano por la espalda de Atsushi, pegándolo a él y provocando aquél roce de nuevo, pero fue la mano de Kimishita, quizás con un ligero temblor, la que se atrevió a hacer el viaje entre sus cuerpos y rodear la erección de Ooshiba, que apretó las uñas sobre la piel contraria y soltó un gemido seco. Había esperado que Atsushi empezase a masturbarse a sí mismo, no que se dedicase a él. Incapaz de mantener el beso con los movimientos de aquella mano sobre su erección, apoyó la frente en el hombro de su compañero, jadeando incesante.

Sabía que tenía que corresponder y, en parte, en ese momento se alegró de que Kimishita fuese un hombre, porque _sabía_ cómo masturbar a un hombre, y todo parecía más sencillo si lo pensaba así, lo que no evitó que su mano temblase tanto o más que la de Atsushi cuando se decidió a devolverle el contacto. Kimishita dejó escapar un gemido que Ooshiba jamás habría pensado escuchar cuando empezó a masturbarlo. Los jadeos de ambos se mezclaron bajo el edredón que ahora daba demasiado calor, pero estaban muy ocupados como para quitárselo de encima.

Cuando uno de los dos subía el ritmo, el otro lo seguía. Kiichi sintió los dientes de Atsushi clavarse en su hombro, a fin de evitar que sus gemidos se hiciesen más sonoros. La diferencia de altura le hacía imposible utilizar la misma técnica, y había terminado haciéndose sangre en el labio de la fuerza que ejercía para acallarse. Que sus _senpais_ escuchasen las peleas era una cosa, pero que se enterasen de aquello no entraba en los planes de ninguno de los dos.

Estaban en su límite, ambos lo sabían. Ooshiba buscó con dificultad el rostro de Kimishita, cabizbajo y jadeante contra la almohada. Le estiró del pelo con la mano que no tenía ocupada y lo obligó a levantar la cabeza para poder besarlo. La sangre se mezcló con la saliva, diluyendo su sabor; los gemidos se ahogaban en la garganta contraria conforme la velocidad con la que se tocaban iba en aumento hasta llevarlos al clímax.

Atsushi le mordió el labio con fuerza cuando llegó al orgasmo. Durante unos segundos, Kiichi sintió que su cuerpo flotaba, la tensión se adueñó de todo él y luego lo abandonó de golpe. Se dejó caer como si fuese de trapo sobre el futón, mirando a Atsushi, más específicamente a su boca entreabierta que buscaba el aire que le faltaba. Retiró la mano que tenía entre ambos, sintiendo algo de frío cuando Kimishita lo imitó. Dirigió una breve mirada a sus dedos pringosos, siéndole de repente muy evidente que no era su semen.

—Cállate —escuchó decir a Atsushi. Kiichi lo miró.

—No he dicho nada —dijo, riendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Se quedaron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad, hasta que Kimishita se levantó y se dirigió al baño. En el mismo mutismo, Ooshiba lo siguió. Atsushi se adueñó de la ducha mientras Kiichi se lavó en el lavamanos y el bidé. Terminó antes que su compañero, pero fingió entretenerse hasta que Kimishita abrió la mampara y salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Se sorprendió a sí mismo mirándolo con algo de interés.

—¿Qué? —espetó Atsushi con el gesto torcido.

—Nada —le bufó de vuelta, terminando de secarse las manos y siguiéndolo de nuevo a la habitación.

Ambos enrojecieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que el futón en el que habían estado estaba manchado. Dirigieron la vista a lados opuestos y luego se miraron a los ojos. No necesitaron decirse nada para empezar a correr hacia el futón limpio. Ooshiba no fue capaz de frenar a tiempo y se estampó contra la ventana, dándole tiempo a Kimishita a coger el futón y ponerlo en otro lugar, sentándose encima.

—Mala suerte —se burló Atsushi, metiéndose bajo las mantas.

Kiichi sabía que por muy desnudo que estuviese no iba a abandonar su posición para ir a por el pijama, porque entonces él podría adueñarse del futón, que _técnicamente_ era suyo y excusa que Kimisihita había usado antes para meterse en el mismo futón que él por la cara. Así que tenía el _legítimo derecho_ de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

Cogió la manta (que por suerte había salido ilesa) del futón sucio, se puso su pijama y, sin avisar ni un poquito, se tumbó al lado de Atsushi, cubriendo el trozo que el edredón de un solo futón no llegaba a abarcar con el otro.

—¿Qué te crees que haces? —gruñó su compañero sin girarse.

—"Sigue siendo mi futón" —dijo Kiichi con retintín, imitando muy pobremente la voz de Kimishita.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió tras unos segundos sin saber qué responder.

Ooshiba se quedó unos segundos boca arriba. El reloj de la pared marcaba las doce de la noche pasadas, seguro que todo el mundo dormía desde hacía rato, en sus futones individuales sin compartir donde podían estirarse a gusto, no como él. Se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a Atsushi, pero aquella posición sólo le quitaba espacio. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo, encarando la nuca de su compañero.

Poco a poco fue acercándose hasta que el pelo aún húmedo de Kimishita le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Sentía unos nervios poco habituales, su corazón latía deprisa. Alzó una mano y rodeó a Atsushi con ella, sintiendo cómo se exaltaba ante el contacto, pero tampoco lo rechazaba.

—¿Qué mierdas haces?

—No lo sé. —Kiichi rio, producto de los nervios. La mano que rodeaba a Atsushi sentía los latidos de su corazón. También estaban acelerados—. ¿Qué cojones estamos haciendo?

—¿Cómo coño quieres que lo sepa?

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Kiichi apretó más el agarre, hundió la nariz en el pelo de Atsushi y se quedó dormido antes siquiera de poder pensar una respuesta.

* * *

 _Cómo no voy a shipear a estos dos con la relación que tienen. Es tentarme y yo soy débil._

 _He de admitir que al principio_ DAYS _me cansó un poco, pero en cuanto empezaron a aparecer más ellos dos me enganché, y luego seguí con el manga y ahora me encanta. Qué cosas._

 _Espero que os haya gustado este pedacito de lime que quizás podría clasificarse en porn without plot pero me gusta pensar que tiene algo de trasfondo psicológico. **Agradecería mucho cualquier comentario diciendo si os gusta (L)**_


End file.
